Girlfriend
by ancientgreekfreak
Summary: If there's any word Jason hates, it's the word girlfriend. Short JasonXPiper oneshot, fluff warning! (Disclaimer: I am not responsible if the fluff content burns your eyes).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I haven't updated my Kane Chronicles fanfiction in a long, **_**long**_** time, but now that what I (oh-so-awesomely) prophesized has come true, I have no idea where the heck to go with it, so yeah. The inspiration for this just sort of mugged me (not literally, of course). I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters. If I did, I would know how the House of Hades will turn out, and it would be _awesome. _**

**WARNING: Even the author of this piece felt the urge to throw up from the sheer amount of fluff while writing it, and I **_**love **_**fluff, so beware. **

_Girlfriend. _Jason Grace hated the word. It mocked him, the way it was thrown around in the mortal world. A girlfriend could last a week, not really mean

anything to a guy. It could just be a fling, someone to waste a few hours with. He hated calling Piper that word; he loved her more than words could express,

more than life itself. And to call her the same word that guys called their week-long flings felt _degrading_ in some way, like she deserved a different title. He

mulled these thoughts over in his head one beautiful afternoon in Camp Half-Blood, sitting under Thalia's pine. Piper's head was in his lap, as he lazily twirled a

lock of her ever-choppy brown hair in his sun-tanned fingers. He contemplated her with a smile. Everyone at camp was good-looking; they were the children of

gods, for crying out loud. Piper was even a daughter of Aphrodite (and the squealing of her cabin didn't let him forget it). But, to him, Piper was a special kind of

beautiful, the kind where a person glows from within, because they are _such a good person_, and Piper was definitely a good person. Five years ago, she had

even helped save the world with him. If that didn't say 'good person', he didn't know what did. Even so, when the words, "Piper, will you marry me?" shot out

of his mouth, he had to resist the urge to smack a palm over his mouth. Did he want to marry her? Of course, but they were so young, and only halfway

through college, and he didn't have a ring, and what if- Piper's head shot up, so they were almost eye level. "Do you mean it, Sparky?" she asked, her

kaleidoscope eyes changing colors at an almost dizzying rate. "Yes," he replied, not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "I was just thinking-I mean, I know

we're young, but we can wait, and – '' Piper cut him off with a firework –inducing, heart-stopping kiss, and said, "Of course I'll marry you, silly!" _Fiancé__e. He could _

_live with that._

**A/N: Good? Bad? Want to come to my house and yell at me for wasting your time? Review and tell me! I might write a second chapter, about the wedding, I don't really know yet.**

**Love, **

**Ancientgreekfreek**


	2. Wife

**A/N: So….long time no see guys…BLAME THE IB PROGRAM! And my chemistry teacher. It's her first year, so she actually takes science fair seriously *eye roll*. I've been writing this chapter in bits and pieces, full of different pieces of inspiration. **

Wife: a female partner in a marriage

* * *

Piper stood in the center of an elegant white-and-beige themed room, hyper-aware of her surroundings. She was aware that there was a ding on the elaborate gold border of the oval mirror in front of her, she was aware of the stares of Reyna, Thalia, and Annabeth, boring a hole in her back, and she wasaware of the spray of silver flowers, starting from the bottom left corner of her snow-white dress, continuing up to the waistband, sparkling in the light of the chandelier, and catching her eye with every move she made. However, what she was especially aware of was the fact that she was marrying Jason Grace in an hour. _ Jason Grace, _who was everything she'd ever wanted since she was fifteen years old_. _And _ohdearZeus_ what if he realized just how perfect he was, and that she wasn't good enough for him anymore, and _Piper, breathe_. She took deep, steadying breaths, the way her flute teacher had taught her when she was a little girl, and attempted to think rationally. _Jason was the one who proposed,_ she reassured herself, _so that means that he wants to marry you. But what if it was just in the spur of the moment? _Feeling the panic rise up in her throat once more, she turned, the silk of the dress spinning with her, and faced the women behind her.

"How do I look?" she asked, partly joking, because she was the daughter of the love goddess, after all, and looking anything but stunning really wasn't possible. Thalia and Reyna gave her a thumbs-up, and Annabeth made a sly comment about how it wasn't really _their _opinion that mattered. They all chuckled, and Piper felt the tears rise up in her eyes, as she thought about how this was probably the last time she would see them before she was officially _Piper Grace_. Not that she didn't want to marry Jason, of course (see mental rant above), but it would be a huge change, and she wasn't sure whether she truly understood the magnitude of what she was about to do.

Annabeth consulted her watch, and yelled, "Five minutes to go, Pipes!" Piper looked at Annabeth, worry evident in her eyes, and Annabeth turned to Thalia and Reyna, and asked, "Could we have a moment alone?" Thalia and Reyna, fortunately asked no other questions, and went in the direction of the seating. Piper and Jason had opted to have their wedding outside instead of a church, because they felt it would have felt _wrong_ in some fundamental way to have their ceremony in a church, considering they were actually pagans. Annabeth turned to Piper, "Pre-wedding jitters?" she asked, teasingly.

"Yeah. I just don't-wait, are they that common?" Piper asked, never having seen a cheesy wedding movie, for fear of being thought of as a conventional Aphrodite girl. Annabeth replied, "Of course! I felt the same way right before I walked down the aisle to Percy." "How did you get over them?" Piper enquired. Annabeth smiled, recalling her wedding day. "Well," she responded in a bit of a dreamy voice, "You're going to start walking down the aisle, meet Pe-Jason's eyes, and you'll realize that everything is going to be okay."

Just Annabeth completed her sentence, Tristan McLean entered the dressing room, upon finding Piper (it was no 'Where is Waldo'), he offered her his arm. "Ready, Pipes?" he inquired, eyes gleaming. Whether with tears, or happiness, Piper couldn't tell, but she took his arm, and whispered, "As I'll ever be, dad," and beamed up at him. He began leading her up the path to the pavilion under which Jason stood with the priest(well, there had to be some religious official) and, as she walked up the aisle, she looked into Jason's electric blue eyes, full of love, and trust, and she didn't know how, but she suddenly feltthat they were going to be alright. And that feeling solidified into knowledge when he kissed her after they were proclaimed man and wife.

_Wife. Jason was __**sure**__ he could live with that. _

**A/N: Well, first of all, I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter, but especially everyone who reviewed: prospectpassword, hogwartsharpist, Goddess of Jasper, Guest, WildCitrusSunflower, princessash247, rachel3athena, nikitabella, MoonOverManifest, thank you SO MUCH!** **So, how was it? I hope I didn't sacrifice too much quality in an effort to give you all this chapter before Christmas…Anyway, if there's anything you want me to add/change I would be happy to listen, and Happy Holidays!**

**~Ancientgreekfreak**


End file.
